Surviving A Bad Bad World
by XMindInTheMistX
Summary: When Chris is wounded in Episode Bad Bad Bad World. Will Leo be able to save him? A one shot on a way to surviving. Two different versions
1. First Story Line 2nd better

Revised 4/21/05

Surviving A Bad Bad Bad World

Written on February 1st, 2005 Revised: 6/15/05

Written By: Erin DrewFullerfan4Life

Beta Reader: shadowwhisper

Rated: PG (language)

Spoilers: It's A Bad Bad Bad World

Disclaimer: I do not claim characters just the story itself.

Chris lay helpless on his mother's bed where Leo had orbed him after hearing his call in the attic. Even though he was stabbed less than minutes ago a small puddle of blood was seeping from his wound and blemishing his light yellow shirt with oozing blood-red spots.

Leo immediately holds his healing hands over his son's wound and a golden glow emits from them. The healing failed its purpose because the wound did not heal, Chris' blood did not return to his blood stream, and his shirt had the same blood-red blemishes.

Speaking in slow labored breaths Chris interrupts Leo before he can try to heal him again, "Gideon's magic did this to me. He's the only one who can heal me."

"I'll find him Chris." In whispers as if reassuring himself Leo continues, "You'll be ok, you'll be ok."

He opens his mouth about to protest but his father gently presses his fingers to Chris' lips before he is able to mutter a single objection.

"I'll be back."

Chris is extremely worried. "Where are you going dad?"

"I'm going to get one of your aunts to watch you while I find Gideon." Leo answers his son.

Chris panics and cries out, "Don't leave!" In a low whisper, as if embarrassed he tells his father what he is so afraid of, "I don't want you to go because I don't want to die alone."

Leo's already saddened face falls even further. Tears begin to well in his eyes as he walks over to Chris. "You won't be alone son and you won't die. I'll be back I promise."

Chris nods his head as Leo gently kisses his forehead and orbs out.

Leo orbs into the hospital exactly when Phoebe is taking a picture of Paige.

"Leo that wasn't very smart you know." Paige comments on his orbing.

"Yeah, you don't want to bring back the witch trials." Phoebe says wearing a bright smile.

Leo upset cries, "You two have to snap out of this, my sons need your help!"

As if he is being foolish Paige says, "Oh don't be silly Leo your sons are fine."

Leo knows this is wasting time that he doesn't have. Not caring who hears he yells, "No Paige they aren't! Don't you realize this world is not right? Chris is dieing, my son, and your nephew! Now be his aunts and help me find Gideon!"

"What did Gideon do?" Phoebe questions now out of the happy spell.

"He stabbed Chris and now only his magic can heal him."

"What?" Paige is shocked.

Getting into work mode Phoebe says, "Oh my god, Leo we have to find Gideon."

"I know we do Phoebe. He has Wyatt somewhere in the Underworld. Paige, go to Chris and watch over him he's in Piper's room. Phoebe, come with me we'll find Gideon." Leo gives his orders all the while trying to stay as focused as possible without worrying about his two sons.

Paige nods at his orders. She goes to a corner in the hospital where she won't be seen and orbs out. Leo and Phoebe quickly follow her example and orb out behind her. Not wanting to but having no choice all three of them leave Piper alone in the hospital as they rescue her future and present son.

"How are we going to get him to heal Chris?" Phoebe asks Leo while searching for Gideon in the underworld. "You know he won't do it willingly."

"He may be an Elder but you are a Charmed one, you can control him." Leo answers.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe is utterly confused.

"You can say a spell that will make him obey you. You can make him heal Chris and hand over Wyatt." Leo looks unsure of his own plan but it's the only plan he has and it has to work, both of his sons' lives were depending on him.

"I don't know Leo but I can't come up with anything else. Do you even think it will work?"

"Please trust me on this. This is for your nephews' sakes."

"Ok, ok for Chris and Wyatt. Now all we have to do is find Gid…" She fails to complete her sentence at that moment because as they walk around the corner they see Gideon walking around Wyatt in circles as if he is scared of him. " ..eon." Phoebe finishes.

Hearing a voice Gideon looks up. Seeing the pair, he sends a bolt of lightning at them both. Before the lightning has a chance to reach them Leo puts up his own hands. Lightning then flies from Leo's hands and collides with Gideon's lightning bolt sending off dangerous bright sparks everywhere.

"You fools this is for the greater good!" Gideon shrieks.

Leo and Gideon continue to throw lightning at each other trying to kill the other. "Say the spell now Phoebe!" Leo yells still in a lighting battle with his old trusted mentor.

"Mmm….For the sake of the future and for the sake of the past, let this elder Gideon undo his task, obey my orders and do as I say, so we can correct all this elders mistakes."

Gideon paused throwing lighting and trying to kill Leo for a second to laugh. He could not believe she was trying to put a spell on an Elder nonetheless such a powerful Elder like himself. "A spell on an Elder?" he says aloud. "That's quite a laugh."

"A spell that works great on evil." Leo smirks as he says, "Phoebe, tell him what to do."

Turning to Gideon Phoebe says, "Gideon I want you to return Wyatt to us now. Then orb to the manor and heal Chris right away. After that I want you to orb to the elders for your punishment for all of the evil things you have done." She can't help but laugh at her last words knowing he has to obey.

Leo, Gideon, and Phoebe holding Wyatt orb into an upsetting scene in the manor. Cops wearing black vests with the letters S.W.A.T. written on in white letters are exiting Piper's room.

One of the cops, Darryl, walks up to Leo and says," I'm sorry Leo."

Leo's heart skips a beat. "What, no I can't be late."

Paige walks out of Piper's room crying. "He's fading fast Leo. You have to hurry with your plan before it's too late."

Turning around to the one person who could save Chris they notice Gideon is already obeying their order. Immediately, clearly against his will, Gideon walks into Piper's room where Chris lies.

Chris is still slightly conscious as Gideon walks into the room. All Chris could see was Gideon coming towards him not looking too happy. _What does he want from me now_, he thought annoyed and scared.

He then sees his father rushing into the room and immediately kneeling beside him. Chris just feeling his father beside him instantly calms down.

By now, the blemish of blood-red has grown to an ugly large spot draining his precious blood. Still trying to fight the spell with no avail Gideon places his hands over Chris' wound. Chris intakes some shaky deep breaths while Gideon smirks knowing the pain he is giving Chris. He then notices Leo speaking soothing words to Chris and pushing back long strands of hair that would fall in his eyes.

Slowly his broken skin, muscle, and fabric begin to reassemble and the life-threatening wound starts to heal. With his healing, completed Gideon immediately orbs out of the room. Chris too exhausted and shocked does not move an inch. He just lies still with silent tears falling down his cheeks knowing how close he had come to death and thankful he is alive. Leo slowly climbs into the bed beside Chris. He wraps his arms around him and cries over the exact spot where his son's life threatening wound was moments ago. Both of them ignore that there is still work to be done since the world is still not right but were just happy to know they made it through another day.

Paige and Phoebe still holding Wyatt smile watching the father and son duo from the doorway and quietly walk away leaving the sleeping forms of Chris and Leo who were surviving a bad bad bad world.

The End-

Well I hope you liked! I thought of this and I wrote it in my study halls in school. Please review it and do what ya like. Check my other stories out if you wish to!

Thanks

Erin aka DrewFullerFanLife


	2. Author Note

6/15/05

Author Note

Surving A Bad Bad World was reviused by my beta shadowwhisper! Check it out, hope you enjoy!

Erin

aka

Drewfullerfan4life


	3. Alternative Story Line

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All characters and locations are fictitious or are used fictitiously. I do not own any of these characters, unless they are listed as Original Characters; all other characters are products of the WB and belong to them and Aaron Spelling Productions. This story was not written for sale and is meant only to be read by visitors to websites for the fans of the television show, Charmed.

TITLE: Surviving A Bad Bad World

AUTHOR: Erin aka DrewFullerFan4Life

WHEN WRITTEN: February 1st, 2005

ORIGINAL CHARACTER (S) -----

MAIN CHARACTER (S), not counting Original Ones: Chris, Leo, Piper, Gideon, Paige, and Phoebe etc

TYPE of STORY: Drama

FANFIC RATING: R (language)

SHORT SUMMARY OF STORY: A twist on what I thought should have happened on the Charmed Season Finale in Season Six. Chris Centered Fic!

This fic has been modified on 9/3/05 with the help of Esmerelda

Chris lay helpless on his mother's bed where Leo had orbed him after hearing his call in the attic. Even though he was stabbed less than minutes ago a small puddle of blood seeps from his wound and blemishes his light yellow shirt with oozing blood-red spots.

Leo immediately holds his healing hands over his son's wound and a golden glow emits from them. The healing fails its purpose because the wound does not heal, Chris' blood does not return to his blood stream, and his shirt has the same blood-red blemishes.

Speaking in slow labored breaths Chris interrupts Leo before he can try to heal him again; "Gideon's magic did this to me. He's the only one who can heal me."

"I'll find him, Chris." In whispers as if reassuring himself Leo continues, "You'll be ok; you'll be ok."

Chris opens his mouth about to protest but his father gently presses his fingers to Chris' lips before he is able to mutter a single objection.

"I'll be back."

Chris is extremely worried. "Where are you going, Dad?"

"I'm going to get one of your aunts to watch you while I find Gideon." Leo answers his son.

Chris panics and cries out "Don't leave!" In a low whisper, as if embarrassed, he tells his father what he is so afraid of, "I don't want you to go because I don't want to die alone."

Leo's already saddened face falls even further. Tears begin to well in his eyes as he walks over to Chris. "You won't be alone son and you won't die. I'll be back, I promise."

Chris nods his head as Leo gently kisses his forehead and orbs out.

Leo orbs into the hospital exactly when Phoebe is taking a picture of Paige.

"Leo, that wasn't very smart, you know." Paige comments on his orbing.

"Yeah, you don't want to bring back the witch trials." Phoebe says, wearing a bright smile.

Leo, upset, cries, "You two have to snap out of this! My sons need your help!"

As if he is being foolish Paige says, "Oh, don't be silly, Leo; your sons are fine."

Leo knows this is wasting time that he doesn't have. Not caring who hears, he yells, "No. Paige, they aren't! Don't you realize this world is not right? Chris is dying, my son and your nephew! Now be his aunts and help me find Gideon!"

"What did Gideon do?" Phoebe questions, now out of the happy spell.

"He stabbed Chris and now only his magic can heal him."

"What?" Paige is shocked.

Getting into work-mode, Phoebe says, "Oh my god, Leo, we have to find Gideon."

"I know we do, Phoebe. He has Wyatt somewhere in the Underworld. Paige, go to Chris and watch over him; he's in Piper's room. Phoebe, come with me; we'll find Gideon." Leo gives his orders all the while trying to stay as focused as possible without worrying about his two sons.

Paige nods at his orders. She goes to a corner in the hospital where she won't be seen and orbs out. Leo and Phoebe quickly follow her example and orb out behind her. Not wanting to but having no choice, all three of them leave Piper alone in the hospital as they rescue her future and present sons.

"How are we going to get him to heal Chris?" Phoebe asks Leo while searching for Gideon in the underworld. "You know he won't do it willingly."

"He may be an Elder but I'm also a elder with your help Phoebe I should be able to do something." Leo answers.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe is utterly confused.

"I'm not sure" he responds "You can help me track down Gideon. We can force him to heal Chris something I don't know. Then he can tell us where Wyatt is but torture is the only way I can think this will work. Not that I have a problem with it he hurt my god damn son." Leo looks unsure of his own plan but it's the only plan he has and it has to work, both of his sons' lives are depending on him.

"I don't know, Leo, but I can't come up with anything else. Do you even think it will work?"

"Please trust me on this. This is for your nephews' sakes."

"Ok, ok for Chris and Wyatt. Now all we have to do is find Gid…" She fails to complete her sentence at that moment because as they walk around the corner they see Gideon walking around Wyatt in circles as if he is scared of him. "..eon." Phoebe finishes.

Hearing a voice Gideon looks up. Seeing the pair, he sends a bolt of lightning at them both. Before the lightning has a chance to reach them Leo puts up his own hands. Lightning then flies from Leo's hands and collides with Gideon's lightning bolt sending off dangerous bright sparks everywhere.

"You fools, this is for the greater good!" Gideon shrieks.

Leo turned to Wyatt and yelled "Wyatt shield" answering to his father the toddler's shield blazed around Leo and Phoebe. Leo then threw his hands out sending Gideon full force into the wall almost knocking him out. He turns to his son "Wyatt orb Daddy, Aunt Phoebe and this mean man to Chris."

Leo, Gideon, and Phoebe holding Wyatt orb into an upsetting scene in the manor. Cops wearing black vests with the letters S.W.A.T. written on in white letters are exiting Piper's room.

One of the cops, Darryl, walks up to Leo and says," I'm sorry, Leo."

Leo's heart skips a beat. "What, no, I can't be late."

Paige walks out of Piper's room crying. "He's fading fast, Leo. You have to hurry with your plan before it's too late."

Phoebe quickly mumbles a no orbing spell on Gideon and everyone in the house to prevent him from leaving. Quiet enough so no one can hear it.

Leo Turning around to the one person who could save Chris. He was leaned against a wall still trying to focus on what was happening after the hard thrash into the wall. Leo angered looks him right into the eye. "You evil bastard now go and heal him now or you will very much regret it."

Gideon sighs, "Leo, you don't understand what you're doing my boy this is for the greater good."

Leo angered sends a shock of Lightning through Gideon with Gideon still unable to attack them with Wyatt's force field. "Don't you ever call me 'my boy' again you son of a bitch now go and heal my boy before something else worse is done to you." Leo yells

Gideon thinking there is only one way out of it and searching for his inner orbing abilities. Nothing happens so he curses under his breath and grudgingly walks into Piper's room where Chris lies.

Chris is still slightly conscious as Gideon walks into the room. All Chris could see was Gideon coming towards him, not looking too happy. 'What does he want from me now?' he thinks, now annoyed and scared.

He then sees his father rushing into the room and immediately kneeling beside him. Chris just feeling his father beside him instantly calms him down.

By now, the blemish of blood red has grown to an ugly large spot draining his precious blood. Gideon remains on the other side of the bed doing nothing but looking at Chris and Leo.

Leo looks up noticing he isn't healing and screams " Heal him damn it" Gideon places his hands over Chris' wound not wanting anything worse to come to harm him. Chris intakes some shaky deep breathes while Gideon smirks, knowing the pain he had given Chris. He then notices Leo speaking soothing words to Chris and pushing back long strands of hair that would fall in his eyes.

Slowly his broken skin, muscle, and fabric begin to reassemble and the life-threatening wound starts to heal. When Gideon is done he backs away unsure what the angry witches and elder in the room will do next.

Then Gideon turns to look at Wyatt who has now assembled a shield around his aunts, father and brother. Wyatt looks at Chris the young toddler remembering what had happened in the attic. He turns to Gideon with fury in his eyes. Within seconds the elder disappeared in a burst bluish glow as if he was expanded. Phoebe looks stunned at Wyatt but had a feeling that was the end of Gideon.

Chris too exhausted and shocked does not move an inch. He just lies still with silent tears falling down his cheeks knowing how close he had come to death and thankful he is alive. Leo slowly climbs into the bed beside Chris. He wraps his arms around him and cries over the exact spot where his son's life threatening wound was moments ago. Both of them ignore that there is still work to be done since the world is still not right but were just happy to know they made it through another day.

Paige and Phoebe still holding Wyatt, smile watching the father and son duo from the doorway and quietly walk away leaving the sleeping forms of Chris and Leo who are surviving a bad, bad, bad world.

The End-

Ok hope to this redo of this story is all right?


End file.
